The Occupation - Stats
by I.wish.I.could.be.Number.Five
Summary: Hi guys! Here is the fact file of the Garde and Sam, Sarah...etc. I will continue to add as the story grows and will add whatever you want me to. This isn't essential for the story but it's just to give some background information and make things (hopefully) more interesting :D Hope you enjoy!


**Hi guys!**

**Here it is. This is the Garde, so Numbers 1-10. There are two fives: My Five and the real Five, as that's what's happening in the story. I will post the Cepans (Sarah, Sam, Maddy...etc) as soon as I finish them. Things are a bit touch and go because of exams but it will be up in the next week. Also, I will do a page for the mogs. I may do one for the Mentors...I'll see what the reaction is for this :D**

**Please read on!**

* * *

**The Garde**

**Number One**

**Name: **Hannah  
**Age: **18 **  
Lives: **Kappita, a large city in the northern hemisphere of Lorien. **  
Mentor: **Hilde**  
Legacies (not completed): **Telekinesis, Memory projection…  
**Physical appearance: **Tall, tanned, long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She's toned and strong, with a slim build. Adam describes her as beautiful.  
**Personality: **Hannah is a survivor. Despite her incredibly hard life, she picks herself back up, ready to fight. She's rebellious, witty, and sarcastic. She seems hard and like a cold person, but in reality she has a big heart and takes every Loric death very personally.  
**Background:** Hannah was only four years old when the Mogadorians invaded. During the initial attack, her mother and father were killed in front of her, meaning that her grandparents took Hannah and her little sister in.  
Hannah was forced to leave school at 10 and work in one of the many factories in Kappita, the centre of clothes production in Lorien. Her job was to work in the storerooms, and some of her tasks including: packaging goods, carrying materials to the workrooms, organising the storerooms…Her sister soon joined her two years into the job and they were fortunate enough to work together. Hannah ended up doing the most work as her sister wasn't as tough as her and couldn't handle the heavy workload.  
Hannah met Wade when she was 16 and he was 17. He was delivering an order to the storeroom she worked in, and as he was new at the job, they had never met before. Wade thought she was beautiful and despite her hostility towards him, he continued to go back to see her. They soon fell in love.  
Wade was chosen for the Funeral Games that year, six months after meeting Hannah. He was taken away to the Village and then a year later, Hannah was chosen for the Games too. As she was training in the Village, Wade was killed on national TV in Round 1.  
As a result, Hannah vowed to do all she could to make a difference. Hannah wants revenge for the pain she's had to suffer and others too. Hannah is out to make a difference, and Adam is her target.

**Number Two**

**Name: **Maggie**  
Age: **12**  
Lives: **Ardara, a small village in the countryside in the northern hemisphere of Lorien.  
**Mentor: **Conrad**  
Legacies: **None. She is a Garde, but just too young to have developed any legacies.  
**Physical appearance: **Short with red, curly hair. She has pale skin and freckles all over her face, but particularly on her nose. She wears glasses most of the time.  
**Personality: **Maggie is very sweet tempered, and hates all types of confrontation. She loves to sit and read most of the time, and is very shy when meeting new people. She trusts too easily at times and when scared, will do irrational things.  
**Background: **Maggie was born two years into the Occupation, and became a little sister to her brother, Kian. Her grandparents were killed in the attack, but her parents surrendered for the sake of Kian and as a result of their surrender, they were able to stay in their hometown, Ardara.  
Maggie was brought up in a relatively happy village. Since it was small and regional, mogs weren't that bothered about the small town and left it to its own devices. Maggie spent a lot of her childhood reading indoors and writing stories. She had a very close relationship with her brother and parents.  
Maggie had a very simple life in her rural village. She spent her weekdays in school and then after school and at the weekends she helped out on her parent's farm, in between reading of course. It wasn't compulsory for her to work in any factories in the larger towns or get a job; she was expected to do that later in life at 18. Her childhood was simple, but in many aspects, idyllic.  
Maggie was 11 when she was chosen for the Games. She trained in the Village with Conrad, who she developed a strong bond with and who cared for her deeply. She was not particularly good at combat and hated hurting people. She turned 12 just before coming to the Capital.  
Ivan and Adam killed her in the early stages of the Games in Round 1.

**Number Three**

**Name: **Hannu**  
Age: **14**  
Lives: **Talla, a small town located around the Equator. It's one of many local towns around a large city there, Turbansk. **  
Mentor: **Logan. **  
Legacies: **None for the moment since he's too young.**  
Physical appearance: **He's tall for his age and has darker skin than most, spent after years in the sun. He's quite skinny and has black curly hair with dark eyes.**  
Personality: **He's very good tempered and is always one of the first to talk and get to know people. He loves to play sports, particularly basketball, and is also very keen on helping people out. He's very sociable and doesn't seem to have a serious streak. Yet it's there and brought out particularly by the Games.**  
Background: **Hannu was born just before the invasion and was only a few weeks old when the mogs arrived. His parents were killed in the attack, in a case of 'in the wrong place, at the wrong time'. However, some close friends of his parents took him in as their own.  
During the week, Hannu went to the local school in the village, where he soon became the most popular boy in his school, because of his sunny personality. After school finished for the day, he would spend the afternoons playing in the nearby forests or playing basketball, but always with his friends.  
Talla was very close to a nearby city, Turbansk, and since his foster parents owned a market stall there, Hannu spent a vast majority of his weekends working at the market. He would sometimes sell spices at his foster parent's stall but most of the time, he and his friends caused trouble in the market place, much to the amusement of most.  
Hannu was chosen when he was 13 and he was taken to the village with all the other tributes. He got on very well with Logan, and after years of playing sports, he was already a strong and fast tribute. He turned 14 just as the Games began.

**Number Four**

**Name:** John  
**Age: **16**  
Lives: **Moridas, a small city, in the northern part of Lorien. It used to be known as Verria.**  
Mentor: **Henri**  
Legacies (not completed): **Lumen, telekinesis, healing…**  
Physical appearance: **He's tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He's quite muscular and good-looking according to Maren and Sarah.**  
Personality: **John, on first appearances, is the good guy who likes to laugh and make people feel at ease. He also has some leadership qualities and is quietly determined and strong. He also wants to take revenge on the mogs but he does it quietly and subtly. However, he is sensible and if he feels he won't win a fight, he will back off and do what's right.**  
Background: **John's parents were killed in the war, fighting for the Loric resistance. As a result his grandparents, who have looked after him since he was two, took him in. They had originally lived in a small country town, but after his parent's death, his grandparents needed to move back to a city to get a job.  
They moved to Moridas, a city that used to be Verria before the mogs came. It had been mostly knocked down and then rebuilt with the concrete that the mogs loved so much. John's grandfather got a job as a worker in one of the local food factories and his grandmother took up cleaning.  
When he began school, John became very good friends with Thom, a boy his age. They grew up together, becoming best friends. John continued his education, preparing to leave it at 18 like most of the kids his age, and then he would take on a job in Moridas.  
John was chosen when he was 15 and then went on to train for the next year. He turned 16 in the middle of the year, celebrating his birthday with Henri. John became very close to Henri and both his legacies and his combat fighting skills improved dramatically, although they still have a way to go.  
During Round 1, John falls in love with Sarah.

**My number Five**

**Name:** Sophia  
**Age: **16  
**Lives: **Baladh, a city in the southern hemisphere, which is famed for producing ceramic pots and pottery.  
**Mentor: **Christina  
**Legacies (not completed): **Telekinesis, mind control…  
**Physical appearance: **She's quite short and quite skinny too, although she is strong. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair that's almost black and she's got a striking face, although not pretty.  
**Personality: **She's quite strong and can be quite a cold person. She's prepared to do whatever she can to survive, something she proved in the Games. But she's also quite broken inside and regrets many things that she did in the Games. She's also very lonely and misses her home and her family. But despite all this, she is still not to be trusted.  
**Background: **Sophia was two when the Mogadorians attacked. Her family and city were spared in the attack, as Baladh was famous for it's rich economy and beauty. The mogs refused to destroy it and instead settled a local council in the area to make sure the people were playing by the rules.  
Sophia grew up with an older brother and both her parents. She lived in a town house and spent a lot of her childhood playing in the busy markets and the bustling streets of Baladh. It was located near a large lake, the Lamarsan, and spent many childhood years swimming there with friends. She had a very happy childhood.  
Sophia went to school and, like the 14 year olds were expected to there, was about to start an apprenticeship. She was going to work in a pottery factory but then she was chosen for the Games.  
She was taken away to the Village and spent the year with Christina. She was naturally fast and strong after years of running and playing in the city with friends, and she grew to love throwing knives. She was 15 when she joined the 13th Annual Funeral Games.  
She survived Round 1 by acting weak and snivelling in front of the mogs, making them forget about her and underestimate her. But she was actually a cruel killer and was very efficient with the knives. During Round 1, her ally was killed after a mog pack attacked them, but instead of saving her ally and sacrificing her life in the process, Sophia ran and saved herself. Her ally was killed by the mogs.  
Sophia survived Round 2 & 3 but instead of going home like she expected, she was kept in the huge Training Centre in the Capital. She wasn't even allowed to communicate with her parents. Sophia is trapped in the Capital and there is nothing she can do.

**The real Number Five**

**Name:** Cody  
**Age: **16  
**Lives: **Thorold, the northernmost region on Lorien.  
**Mentor: **Albert  
**Legacies (not completed): **Externa, Flight, Telekinesis…  
**Physical appearance: **He's quite short and built like a barrel, although he's not cubby and he's actually very strong. He has brown hair, cut in a buzz cut, and dark eyes. He looks quiet and shy most of the time.  
**Personality: **He appears socially awkward and sometimes quite arrogant yet he's really quite insecure. He wants to be loved by most people and he hates people talking down to him. He has quite a crafty nature and is happy to lie. He is not to be trusted.  
**Background: **Cody was born in Thorold and grew up there with his parents and elderly grandfather. His parents were killed in the attack and he was taken into the local children's care system in Thorold, as his grandfather couldn't cope with a young child.  
Cody was brought up with other children and he had quite a few friends. He was even happy for the first time in his life. But when he was five, his grandfather came to take him home, as he believed that he was capable of looking after Cody again. His new home was an isolated mansion way outside of the city and far away from company.  
Cody spent the rest of his childhood years, playing and growing up all by himself. His grandfather was ill frequently and Cody was alone most of the time. Over time and as he grew older, he grew to resent his grandfather for taking him away from the city and people. He had absolutely no social skills and was too nervous to try and talk to people on the odd occasions he did go to Thorold.  
Cody was picked for the Games at 15 years old and like all the rest was given a place in the Village with a Cepan, Albert. But like Cody's grandfather, Albert was old and trusted Cody to do most of the training himself. Cody built up resentment for these people who should have been helping him.  
He came to the Capital at 16 for the Games and in his short visit, built up a fascination and admiration for the race that never seemed to stop working. And Cody has begun to admire them too much.

**Number Six**

**Name: **Maren Elizabeth  
**Age: **16  
**Lives: **The Loric Quarters (aka the Slums), Capital.  
**Mentor: **Katarina  
**Legacies (not completed): **Weather control, telekinesis, invisibility…  
**Physical appearance: **Tall with long black hair and striking grey eyes. She's very beautiful, which does not go unnoticed, and she has a toned, athletic body.  
**Personality: **Maren is a strong character, with a quick temper and sometimes acts irrationally. She's clever and has strong survival instincts. She comes across as angry and cold at times, but in reality she's terrified of letting herself get hurt, emotionally and physically.  
**Background: **She was two when the mogs attacked and her family were moved out of the nicer housing in the Capital, to the Loric Quarters aka the slums just outside of the Capital. Maren lost her father due to illness when she was four years old, which left her mother with three daughters to look after. She took on a job in a local bakery but it doesn't pay so well.  
As a result of the low pay, Maren's older sister, Catia, took it upon herself at ten years old to hunt for the family in the nearby woods. At just four years old, Maren didn't understand for many years what her sister was doing.  
Catia was 16 when she was forced to get a job and Maren took over on the hunting duties. She admired her eldest sister and wanted to do the same. It didn't take her long to adapt to the woods and within months she was a natural. She made connections throughout the Loric Quarters and was able to trade her catches for cloth, herbs and other necessities. Maren never taught her youngest sister Lilia to hunt since it was generally agreed that she would be no good. She had a natural talent to heal instead.  
Maren was chosen for the Games at 15, like the others, and went on to train in the Village. She was 16 when the Games begun.

**Number Seven**

**Name: **Marina  
**Age: **17  
**Lives: **Santa Teresa  
**Mentor: **Adelina  
**Legacies (not completed): **Telekinesis, healing, breathing underwater, night vision…  
**Physical appearance: **She has long brown hair and thoughtful brown eyes. She has a slim build and is quite tall. She has delicate features and an overall trusting appearance.  
**Personality: **Marina is shy and gentle, acting in a maternal way when she's with Ella. But she has a fierce side, especially when protecting those she loves, and will risk her own life in the process if she has to. She is quite mature but does have times, especially with Ella and Joseph, where she relaxes and has a laugh.  
**Background: **Marina never knew her parents but learnt that her whole family was wiped out in the invasion, fighting for Lorien. She's proud of them and despite missing them, does not wish they had changed their actions.  
Because she was orphaned, Marina was set up in one of the many orphanages/convents set aside for the orphans from the war. She was one of the eldest in Santa Teresa and after years of discipline, she became a model orphan in the Sisters' eyes. But secretly Marina hated the convent and considered running away when she was in her early teens.  
In one of her lowest moments Marina became friends with some adults in the village, who persuaded her to stay instead of running away and then took her under their wing. They became her reason to stay in the convent and she saw them every day, either on the walk to school or the break hours at the weekend when she was free to do what she wanted. Marina even had a crush on one of her friends when she was about 14.  
Marina was chosen for the Games when she was 16 and then turned 17 over the course of the year. She's grown close with Ella and Joseph particularly.

**Number Eight**

**Name: **Joseph  
**Age: **17  
**Lives: **Indiania, a small mountain village. It's known to be the happiest place on Lorien, although that is simply a piece of propaganda to make the Occupation seem decent.  
**Mentor: **Reynolds  
**Legacies (not completed): **Telekinesis, shape shifting, teleportation, walking on water…  
**Physical appearance: **He's tall and muscular, but in a slim way. He's got curly hair and deep green eyes. Maren describes him as 'hot'.  
**Personality: **Joseph sees the silver lining to every cloud and is always the happiest presence around. He hides all of his emotions and fears with a joke. However, he can get serious at times and is also very fierce when protecting those he loves. He is willing to take risks, even life-threatening ones, to protect those he loves. His biggest fear is being alone.  
**Background: **Joseph grew up in an orphanage in Indiania, since his family were killed in the war. However, he was sick of the place when he was ten as he felt trapped and he ran away to live in the mountains. He was not deemed a risk by the mogs and nobody searched for him, assuming he'd die.  
Joseph spent the best years of his life in the woods in the mountains. He ran and swam and played in the woods all day long, building up a natural strength and survival instinct. However, had no friends and dreamt more than anything of having company or someone to talk to.  
When he was 15, a mog group scouring the mountains to look for potential rebel groups found Joseph. He was taken back to Indiania at once, so that he could sign up for the Games. He was punished severely for missing years of Callings and then his name was entered many times into the ball for the Calling.  
Joseph grew very close to his mentor in the village, as he was so desperate for company. He also grew a strong attachment to Marina, without her realising it. He saw in her the kind of person he'd dreamt of spending time with: kind, gentle, understanding. He didn't see in her the cruelty that he was used to running from. He was also drawn to someone, who like him, wasn't desperate for revenge like the others.

**Number Nine**

**Name: **Stanley  
**Age: **16  
**Lives: **The Loric Quarters (aka the Slums), Capital.  
**Mentor: **Sandor  
**Legacies (not completed): **Telekinesis, talking to animals, antigravity...  
**Physical appearance: **Stanley is very tall and muscular, with a very threatening appearance. He used to have long black hair but Sandor cut it to make him more appealing to the sponsors. He has very dark eyes and often looks angry.  
**Personality: **Stanley has a mix of two personalities. He can be kind and thoughtful, as shown when he helps Maddy and Ella. He hates bullies more than anything and has an urge to help those that need defending.  
However, he has a much more violent side to him. He's vengeful and gets extremely wound up by mogs. He's determined to take revenge, and this desire can make him irrational. He also has a cold side that is willing to sacrifice other people to take revenge on the mogs.  
**Background: **Stanley grew up in the Loric Quarters with his mum and dad, who surrendered in the war. His dad was injured in the war and therefore can't work. As a result the family receive disability benefits from the mogs, although the amount of money is pitifully small. His mother is therefore forced to work long hours in a nearby factory for very little pay.  
Stanley spends most of the time looking after his family and going to school. He sometimes goes into the woods to hunt to get food, but as he lives deeper into the slums than Maren, he finds it a lot harder to sneak away. He's found other ways of getting food; he's used to buying things from the local black market. He's not scared of taking risks if it means feeding his family.  
Stanley has had very little friends and absolutely no girlfriends. Despite his cocky appearance, he is very shy around girls, as proved with Maddy. He finds it hard to interact with some people and instead puts on a show instead.  
Stanley was chosen fro the Games when he was 15, and he was delighted. He spent the year with his mentor, Sandor, and has become one of the most dangerous Loric tributes ever. He turned 16 just after being chosen.

**Number Ten**

**Name: **Ella  
**Age: **11  
**Lives: **Innail, a small rural town in the southern part of Lorien.  
**Mentor: **Crayton  
**Legacies (not completed): **None for the moment, as she's too young.  
**Physical appearance: **Ella is very short and quite skinny. She's red haired, pale and has freckles dotted all over her face. She has large blue eyes and delicate features. Marina often describes her as adorable and innocent.  
**Personality:** Ella is young and has an innocent, childish side. She loves to paint and can draw for hours on end. She laughs a lot and is very loyal to those she loves. There's also a very wise and mature side to Ella, brought out mostly by the Games. She is very clever too.  
**Background: **Ella was born in Innail, three years into the Occupation. Her mother and father survived the war with the mogs, but only because her father stowed them both away in his underground bunker, much to Ella's shame. She wishes her dad could have been stronger, like Marina's dad.  
Ella had a strong relationship with her mother, who was artistic and loved to draw. But Ella does not get on well with her father, who is eccentric and spends most of his time down in his bunker. He loves history and often complains about his grandfather's loss of place on the Council of Elders. After her mother's death, Ella and her father barely spent any time together.  
Ella was chosen when she was just ten and experiencing her first Calling. Having Crayton as her mentor was like being with the father she never had and Ella bonded quickly with him. He trained her well so she could handle weapons and violence, but he also allowed her to be a child.  
Ella turned 11 during the year's training and Marina and Crayton threw her a small birthday party, with a cake and everything. It is Ella's most precious memory. She loves Marina as an older sister and is extremely loyal to her, not matter what.

* * *

**So, it's not too long and just some background info. I will obviously be updating with the legacies as they progress :D **

**Hope you think their backgrounds are similar enough to those in the books and that it fits their character! :D**


End file.
